


Pull

by Rynegade (cherrymartini)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymartini/pseuds/Rynegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin likes having his hair pulled while Arthur fucks him doggy-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

Merlin panted open mouthed into the pillow as Arthur scissored a third finger into him, his scream muffled as Arthur relentlessly ran his fingertips over that little bump making Merlin see stars. “Arthur, can’t take much more, now ” Merlin begged in broken sentences, the same refrain he’d been echoing since this started hours ago, and again Arthur hushes him, dragging his teeth across the back of Merlin’s neck, driving his fingers deeper. Merlin thrust his hips against the mattress seeking friction and reprieve and Arthur bit into his earlobe “Don’t move.”

Merlin cried out wordlessly, trying to still his hips and Arthur pushed deeper with a vicious twist, laying biting kisses down Merlin’s spine and running a slick hand around to his stomach. Possessive fingers spread against pale skin, pulling Merlin back onto his hand, away from the delicious friction of the mattress and Merlin keened high in his throat “Arthur please.”  
Arthur surged against him, plastering their bodies together as he groped blindly for the oil he’d discarded beside the bed and Merlin moaned as Arthur’s sheets rubbed and caught on his overstimulated length, Arthur’s cock sliding hot and leaking against the back of his thighs. “please” Merlin cried again and Arthur abandoned his search for the vial, wrenching his fingers out of Merlin and slicking himself with residual oil and precum.

The hand on Merlin’s stomach dragged him shuddering to his knees; face still buried in the pillows as Arthur dragged the thick head back and forth over Merlin’s twitching hole, Merlin let out a desperate mew as Arthur positioned himself and stilled. “Do it,” Arthur ordered, breathless “fuck yourself onto me”.  
Merlin’s hips made tiny aborted thrusts against him, “Arthur I can’t, please, I need.”

Arthur smoothed his hands up Merlins flank, bringing blunt, tapered fingers to rest at the top of Merlin’s spine, murmuring encouragement before fisting a hand in Merlin’s hair with a sharp tug. Merlin surged up and back impaling himself on Arthur, crying out in shock and relief as Arthur filled him, thick and hot and so deep Merlin was sure he could taste it. Arthur shifted his grip, dark hair snaring around damp fingers and Merlin forced him deeper still with frantic half thrusts. Arthur gripped Merlin’s hip with a choked moan and pulled back, tugging Merlin’s hair and watching with frantic fascination as he drove himself back onto Arthur’s cock, whimpering pleasure and desperation and “please, too much, don’t stop” into the sheets.

Arthur released his bruising grip on Merlin’s hip and wrapped it around Merlin’s length, heavy and eager in his tight grip and Merlin’s hips stuttered, greedy, trying to drive into his fist and onto his cock.  
Arthur tightened his grip in his hair and gave Merlins cock a sharp twist as he slammed into him, Merlin came with a shout, arching and thrashing, clamping down onto Arthur as he fought his own pleasure. As Merlin shuddered the end of his climax Arthur released his cock and dragged the limp shivering mess back to his knees and thrust again. Merlin keened in over stimulation and pushed back weakly against him and Arthur groaned low and rough and let go. Fucking Merlin with short, rough thrusts, hand still fisted tight in Merlin’s hair and against the odds Merlin felt his cock twitch and begin to fill again, his fingers clawing at the sheets and the back of Arthur’s thighs trying to drag him closer, deeper.  
Arthur faltered and his rhythm failed as he drove frantic and relentless into Merlin, his hold on Merlin’s hair yanking his face from the pillows with every thrust. Arthur ran his hand over Merlin’s length and Merlin thrashed and clamped vice-like around him and Arthur sunk his teeth into Merlin’s shoulder and came in hot, inexorable bursts inside him, collapsing on top of him and sending them both crashing into the bed, trapping Merlin’s half hard cock beneath them.


End file.
